Awkward Moments RW
by The Cullenisers
Summary: AWKWARD MOMENTS THE REWRITE !


Awkward Moments THE REWRITE!!!

Chloe: Yo dude new fanfic

Heather: Yo , no its not

Chloe : Yo , Yeah it so is !! Look new title and everything !

Heather: Yo its just a rewrite !!

Chloe : YO ITS GOT MORE WORDS AND MORE JASPER !!

Heather: YO JASPER IS STILL MINE

Chloe : NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY

Heather: Yes Way ( Runs away with jasper to Austria because Chloe has bad memories of Austria and will never go their)

Chloe : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!

WE DONT OWN JASPER , especially not Heather :)

My beautiful god of a boyfriend held my unbroken hand as we walked to the assembly hall along with the rest of our year . Many peoples eyes still travelled over me quickly but ever since Edward a few people had started to stare , as if I didn't deserve him , which although is technically true I do wish that other people would butt out of mine and his business. A sigh escaped my lips as I remembered last nights heated discussion , we never actually argued , only had heated debates which usually ended up in a kissing session until Edward got his bearings and stopped, anyway , we were talking about how I didn't deserve him because of his total perfectness but he retaliated by saying I shouldn't love a monster and yadda yadda , as usual.

Alice was walking in front of us holding onto her Texan sweetheart , and making me look even more coordinated behind her fluent movements . I honestly couldn't wait until I could become like her and be able to walk over a flat surface without falling over thin air. I knew that Edward could of waited for... forever but I wanted to be able to be like him … superman instead of Lois Lane for once. ]

As we approached the hall Edward gripped my hand tighter probably in response to thoughts he had just heard. This couldn't be good.

Edwards head turned to mine, a small smirk gracing his perfect lips , but his eyes were troubled , I didn't like that , angels shouldn't be upset , so I kissed his cheek quickly to try and get him wholly happy . This probably would of worked as well , apart from that fact that he turned his head just at the wrong moment , and I caught his lips in my own . Although I have kissed him many a time I still couldn't get used to the feeling of his lips on mine and my hands usually travelled on their own accord and we were caught in compromising positions by Edwards family and once by Charlie , Charlie had been much much worse and we had been forced to have the talk again... together and that made me cringe just thinking about it.

A loud cough interrupted our little make out session , oh crap , it was Coach Varner , and my hands were in a stranglehold around Edwards neck and Edwards hands were trailing up and down my back .

My infamous blush spread across my cheeks as I stepped away from my still shocked boyfriend, one of his hands pinching the bridge of his nose in concentration.

'' After you'' The coach said to us , his face frowning in disapproval and flushed from embarrassment maybe , I'd have to ask Edward later. As we stepped into the hall we walked quickly to the back and sat next to Alice and Jasper who had been laughing at our little ' misfortune ' but jasper quickly sobered up when he felt mine and Edwards anger rush towards him and nudged Alice to stop and she quickly did when she SAW our combined evil stares.

We sat down quickly two seats away from the vampire couple and looked at the front to see a nervous looking Coach at the front carry an old cardboard box onto the stage. He quickly pulled the microphone to him and mumbled

'' Welcome to graduation years sexual education assembly , we are pleased to announce special guests Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale , two previous students who have been kind enough to help me during the lecture.'' Honestly of all the people in the world , it has to be those two ?!?! I was guessing that Edward had the same thoughts because he groaned when he heard Emmett and Rosalie's names announced , apparently the family had been blocking their thoughts to make this day even more 'Special'. Great , just Great

AN: What do you guys think ? You like , you no like ? DUDE ITS SO MUCH LONGER !!


End file.
